Sunshine
by trashlove7
Summary: Leo Valdez goes on a picnic with the other six demigods and is feeling alone when a girl is there to cheer him up ( a caleo one -shot)


_Caleo angst_ _ ** _MY VERY FIRST STORY HERE !_**_

Leo Valdez felt unwanted. Again.

He thought he had overcome his fatal flaw by having his friends care for him, and he was a goddamn hero in the whole camp Greek as well as Roman. So when the Seven planned a vacation to celebrate ,Leo realised again that he was a Seventh wheel.

No matter how close he was to Jason and Piper , they were a pair and both sat at one side if the picnic table, talking and giggling(in case of Piper) and Jason trying to make jokes. Leo knew Jason's jokes weren't half as good as his own, but Piper still laughed. To make him feel better, Leo thought.

Percy and Annabeth were sitting together as well, Annabeth calling him "Seaweed Brain "and "Blue muffin" and " Water boy" and Percy arguing with her that he was more clever than Annabeth gave him credit for. This argument usually ended with one of them kissing or touching or Percy eating food.

Even Frank and Hazel were busy talking about Rome and how they could change it for the better , make it less harsh.

Bitterly, Leo thought , this was supposed to be a group picnic. And yet he turned out to be the seventh wheel. He knew they all cared for him but he always came second to their respective beloved. But Leo was done feeling alone and all seventh wheely. He was the Bad Boy Supreme ,and he too had the girl of his dreams, Calypso.

She held his hand while Leo tried to converse with those three couples, but they were busy making out or in their bubble to notice. Usually Leo would have done anything to gain their attention, but he realised he didn't care anymore.

" Stop feeling so sad, Leo. They are just..." Calypso said.

"Making out? Making me feel alone? " . Leo added , unable to hold it in anymore. "

Silly, they love each other. And don't dare say you are alone or gods forbid you will die for real this time. You have me " she said.

"I do right? And earlier I did feel like an outsider but now? You couldn't care less. I have you and did I ever say that I love you? ".

Calypso laughed. Leo loved her laugh. It was a pure, warm laugh which made him feel elated, unlike other maniacal laughter of the monsters they usually face. Calypso made him feel happy, something he hadn't felt since he was eight. When she touched him, he felt like exploding into flames. Her smile could light up a few million stars and her laugh, oh her laugh made him forget stuff like where he was or what he was doing. He lost all sense, all that mattered was that he was Leo and she was Calypso and together they could conquer the world (not literally. He was still a scrawny demigod who cracked terrible and awesome jokes) .

If this was love, Leo knew he had no reason to envy his friends. Everytime they had kissed, Calypso initiated it. Leo wasn't bold enough. But Leo decided he would go forward and do it just this time.

" I love you too baby. I have been waiting forever to hear you say those words " she said. Leo leaned in till there was an inch gap between their faces. He felt her soft breath stop and her lips never looked more red than now. Her caramel brown hair shone red in the gleaming sunshine. Her lips were parted ,her blue eyes were slightly wide. She held her breath. Leo closed in. They kissed passionately.

Leo lost track of time. He could feel his hand inching towards her waist while he felt Calypso tug his curls. He was grinning.

Finally, not able to hold their breath any longer. they let go. Leo saw Calypso flushing, her cheeks were bright red and he felt the same.

Then he heard wolf whistles around him. He had almost forgotten where they were. Jason and Percy were whistling and patting his back, Frank cracked an amused smile .

Piper was smiling and saying " Best couple ever " , Hazel and Annabeth had looks of serene happiness on their faces as if they were glad Leo got his happy ending.

Calypso said " So, you were saying? " Leo grinned " Later baby, we gotta talk. And make out. In private. Let's have fun in this picnic first ".

And they both held their hands and cuddled with each other as they looked at the Sun going down .

Leo felt happy. He had finally got happiness, even though it may not last long . The demigods were happy. (for now).

\- Eh. Please review and favourite if you liked it! Thanks for reading .


End file.
